In mobile radio systems configured according to the GSM standard (Global System for Mobile Communications), the SMS short message service can be used. A mobile telephone that can be accessed via the mobile radio network and that is contacted on the mobile radio network is in a receive mode, in which it can receive SMS short messages from the mobile radio network via a receiving device.